Recherche désespérément des fics
by hitoange
Summary: Aider moi, je cherche des fics que j'adore et que je cherche depuis longtemps. S'il vous plait!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, moi c'est Hitoange.

Je cherche des fanfics (4 pour être plus précise) que j'adore mais je n'arrive plus à les retrouver.

- La première :

Harry part avec un elfe pour pouvoir s'entrainer. Ils ont une relation père/fils.

Harry, à un moment donné, sauve des membres de l'ordre du phénix (Sirius, Lupin, Weasley, etc.) des mangemorts pendant que son maître reste assis à le regarder.

Après le combat, l'ordre apprend l'identité de leur sauveur. Sirius se met en colère contre l'elfe car il a mit son filleul en danger. Puis Dumbledor arrive et on apprend que celui-ci connait l'elfe. Ce dernier envoi Harry à Poudlard pour éviter les aurors, mais tout en s'entrainant. Là bas, fatiguer il rencontre le professeur Snape/Rogue.

Puis une petite fille apparait grâce à un phénix (celui de Harry). C'est la fille de son maître. Harry la pourchasse à travers l'école sous sa forme animagus panthère.

- La deuxième :

Harry, après avoir été déposer chez les Dursley, est recueilli par un vampire ou loup-garou (je ne sais plus). Celui-ci le cache. Puis vers les 11-12 ans de Harry, l'homme l'emmène à Poudlard. Harry est caché aux éléves de l'école mais quelques-uns le découvre lors de ses promenades dans l'école. Il rencontre aussi Severus Snape/Rogue qui lui apprend à lire. Ces leçons se passe pendant que son vampire dort. En effet, celui-ci ne veut pas que Harry sort sans lui et qu'il voit Severus.

- La troisième :

Harry a disparu pendant les vacances. Il envoi une lettre à Dumbledor le prévenant qu'il sera présent à la rentrée. Harry apparait comme prévu dans le bureau du directeur. Harry a beaucoup changé. Il est plus puissant et a de nouvelles connaissances. Je crois qu'il va avoir une relation avec Hermione. Il construit son propre dortoir pour lui et ses amis, il aide à guérir les centaures qui sont tombés malades. Il a aussi un phénix qui peut se rendre invisible. Il la recueilli alors qu'il était blessé dans la Forêt Interdite.

- La quatrième :

Harry apprend que Dumbledor se sert de lui. Il se rend discrètement à la banque Gringotts pour recevoir son héritage. Il possède donc la bague de la famille Potter. Pendant son voyage à la banque le gobelin lui remet une convocation pour la lecture du testament de son parrain Sirius. Le gobelin et Harry savent que s'il la lettre aurait été envoyé Harry ne l'aurait pas reçu. Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Là bas, il est surveillé par deux membres de l'ordre (Il y a Tonks). Le jour de la convocation, Dumbledor espère que Harry n'a pas reçu la lettre d'une autre façon que par hibou, car il fait détourné son courrier pour le surveillé. Il renforce la surveillance et remplace Tonks car elle est aussi convoquée (c'est une Black). Ils sont trois à la surveillance.

Harry est à la fenêtre de sa chambre un papier à la main et disparaît. Les membres de la surveillance prévient Dumbledor. Harry est lui à Gringotts, en avance pour le rendez-vous. Un gobelin lui permet de rentrer dans la salle. Il s'installe derrière la porte. L'ordre arrive aussi peut de temps après mais les gobelins refusent qu'il rentre maintenant. Puis à l'heure du rendez-vous, l'ordre rentre ainsi que Narcissia et Draco Malfoy et la notaire des Black. Dumbledor et l'ordre, qui espéraient que Harry soit là, ne le voient pas et commencent à parler entre eux. Harry toujours caché par la porte écoute puis il décide de faire remarquer sa présence en faisant claqué la porte. La lecture du testament commence. Puis à la fin un gobelin entre avec une boîte contenant la bague de la famille Black. Il discute avec le notaire puis disparait dans une pièce à côté. Draco Malfoy sourit pensant que la bague lui revenait le faisant Héritier des Black. Mais le notaire appelle Harry. Celui-ci sentait que Dumbledor allait intervenir mit sa bague des Potter à son doigt discrètement. Puis après avoir remit Dumbledor à sa place en lui faisant savoir qu'il parlait au Lord Potter. Il entra dans la pièce et en ressorti avec la bague de la famille Black. Il est ainsi le Lord des familles Potter et Black. Dumbledor tente encore d'intervenir mais Harry l'ignore et transplane.

Si quelqu'un connait l'une de ses fics prévenait moi, s'il vous plait!!!!!!!

Vous pouvez me joindre à cette adresse : 


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tout.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par les 4 fics que je cherche.

J'ai réussi à savoir les titres de trois d'entre elles :

- fic 2: "Petit enfant rien qu'a moi" (ne se trouve plus sur )

- fic 3: "Harry Potter and the new powers" de Pablo5280 (je ne trouve pas la traduction sur , elle a dû être supprimer)

- fic 4: "Sang et Pouvoir" de Harryfm

Merci à tout ceux qui mon aider à les retrouver (ou tenter.

Si un jour quelqu'un tombe par hasard sur la première fic que je cherche, qu'il me prévient s'il vous plait. Je suis toujours preneuse.

bye


End file.
